


[Podfic] opossums and apricots - written by Cloudnine101

by bravenclawesome



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Father-Son Relationship, Forests, Gen, Memories, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Storms, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a tree. Odi is sitting in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] opossums and apricots - written by Cloudnine101

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [opossums and apricots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263339) by [Cloudnine101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101). 



> If you guys aren't watching the show _Humans_ , what the heck are you doing? Watch it. Now.
> 
> I was out of inspiration to actually write a fic, but I still wanted to contribute somehow, so I decided to make a podfic of the first Humans fics I fell in love with. I'm used to reading with a lot of emotion (please see [my other podfics](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfreeform_ids%5D%5B%5D=70308&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=232768&pseud_id=bravenclawesome&user_id=bravenclawesome) to get an idea), so it was quite the challenge reading in a disembodied, somewhat robotic voice.
> 
> Thanks to Cloudnine101 for replying so quickly with their permission. Lovely fic, I hope you like what I did with it.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome 

**Duration:** 00:05:41 (shortest podfic I've made so far!)

**Size:** 6.5 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wbe5iw0xet78s6g/opossums+and+apricots.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1A9jIyiGqGY&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/opossums-and-apricots).  
  
---|---


End file.
